Helping His Alter Self
by Pricat
Summary: aCROSS THE SECOND DIMENSION...   Alter Perry's life in his dimension is a mess but maybe he can get a second chance in the other Perry's dimension but hopefully things will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I am super pumped for Across the Second Dimension so much that I've been coming up with ideas for it and imagining about Perry helping his alter self break free of Alter Doofy's control.**

**At the moment this is just an one-shot but it could be the beginning of something more.**

* * *

Alter Doof cackled as he was watching both Alter Perry and the other Perry fight but Phineas along with Doofy was scared knowing both platypi didn't want to fight but Alter Perry had no choice as he was blocking Perry's blows but realised he was holding back.

"Why so afraid to fight me?

Afraid I'm the better egg laying mammal?

I thought you were an agent." he mocked.

Perry was holding back as he didn't want to hurt his alter self but saw him hesitate making him curious.

"I know you don't want to hurt me.

I can sense it in your aura." he told his alter self.

Alter Doof was nervous knowing this Perry wouldn't bend to his will like the Perry in this dimension but he noticed both platypu had stopped fighting.

"Why would you help Alter Doofy?

He took over this dimension!" Perry demanded.

Perry's alter self shook hearing that.

But he had a feeling he cared about him.

"i helped because nobody cares about me anymore.

When my Phineas and Ferb found out about my double life, they hated me.

So I left and turned to the one person I thought would help.

But I was so wrong.

He used his newfound sills to rnforce his will on me.

Then I helped him take over.

I'm so sorry!

I just wanted my life back!" he said sniffling.

Both Doof and Perry felt bad for this Alter Perry.

Doof then hugged him making Perry smile.

But Alter Doofy saw that his litle servant was beginning to break free.

"You obet me!

Now finish him!" Alter Doof ordered.

"N-No, No I won't.

Not anymore.

I want my life back.

You lied Doofus." he replied finding his voice.

Perry smiled hugging him.

"I'll take care of him.

His invention is what messed this dimension up.

I need your help.

But maybe Doofy can too.

He could distract Alter Doof for us." he told him.

"What about us?" Phineas asked.

Perry shook his head.

"No Phineas.

This is too dangerous for you to help.

I couldn't bear it if you got hurt or worse.

I can handle him.

It's been my life since I was hatched." he ordered.

Phineas then hugged him.

"Good luck." he whispered.

Perry smiled breaking the hug.

He smiled broadly seeing Alter Perry disabling Doofy's machine.

But he then helped destroy the inator but suddenly a vortex appeared as Alter Doof was scared knowing it would take them back to their dimension but Phineas was scared.

"It'll be okay Phineas.

I'm not gonna lose you again." Perry told him.

He then activated the hover car but saw Alter Perry in there but smiled.

"Come on guys let's go!" Perry said driving.

Doof was hugging Alter Perry as they went through the wormhole...


	2. Letting Him Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**They had to go to the O.W.C.A but Doofy along with Perry's fellow agents and Phineas are going to try and stop Perry from being relocated.**

* * *

The hovercar then flew out of the wormhole but was back in normal Danville but Perry smiled along with Doof, Alter Perry and Phineas but was nervous knowing they had to go to the O.W.C.A at once.

But Phineas saw that Perry was a little scared about going but Doof knew why as Monogram would relocate him and meaning he'd never see Phineas and Ferb or Doofy again.

"Perry it'll be okay.

We'll help you." Doof whispered.

A sad smile crossed his bill.

"Thanks Doofy." he whispered.

He gulped as the hovercar landed at the O.W.C.A.

They then got out and entered the building.

* * *

Carl was with the Pinky and the other agents as they were worried knowing what Monogram might do to Perry now his cover was blown and his host family knew about his double life but Pinky was like Perry's best friend the way her owner Isabella were friends with Perry's owners as the other agents agreed.

"Doofy's with them.

Maybe he could help get Monogram to change his mind." she heard somebody say.

They saw it was Peter.

"Why would he?

He's Perry's nemesis!" one of the agents said.

"It's not true.

Doof cares about Perry.

More than you'd ever know.

Just like hs owners." he replied.

Carl smiled knowing that was true.

"We just have to hope." Carl replied.

* * *

Perry's turquise furred body shook with sadness as Monogram said he was going to relocate him to another family but Carl saw both Doof along with Phineas and Ferb get upset over this.

"You can't do this Francis!

Perry didn't do anything wrong!" Doof said.

"Yeah Doofy's right!

Ferb and I found out by accident.

Perry should stay.

Maybe to you, he's an agent.

But to Ferb and me, he's our pet.

He's been a part of out family since I was little.

It's like you don't care!" Phineas yelled.

Perry was in awe.

He'd never heard Phineas like that before.

But before Monogram could go on, there was noise.

Pinky and the other agents had entered the room.

"Perry?

You okay?" Pinky asked.

He shook his head.

"I hope you guys can help.

I don't wanna lose my family." he said sniffling.

That made Monogram look worried.

He'd never seen Perry cry before but felt bad.

He knew that when the turquise furred male had became a full agent, he'd assigned him to the Flynn-Fletchers as his host family and Doof as his nemesis but now he saw it was more than that.

"Agent P?

I'm sorry.

You can stay with your family and Doof.

But they mustn't tell anybody about what happened.

Or expose us in any way possible." he said.

Perry then hugged him misty eyed.

Doof smiled with Alter Perry in his arms.

"Let's go home guys." Perry said.

Doof along with Ferb and Phineas agreed.

But Perry had an idea about Alter Perry.

But it could wait...


	3. Falling Asleep After A Rough Day

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Alter Perry is having a sleepless night but Perry will make him feel better.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry smiled sadly as he was still awake later that night as thoughts of what had happened in the Alter-verse but was scared but hoped things would be okay now that Monogram had said he could stay with Phineas and Ferb as well as with Doof.

He then heard sniffling as somebody entered the living room.

It was Alter Perry.

He was scared and shaking but Perry knew that he was still scared over what happened in the Alter-verse.

"Hey you can't sleep?" Perry said.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"You wanna sleep here?

With me?

It might make you feel better." he said.

Alter Perry was stunned at this.

He then curled up beside him.

But he was feeling better.

"Perry?

I-I'm sorry.

I-I never meant to hurt you.

Or Doofy.

Alter Doofy made me.

I just wanna start my own life here." he said.

**_(Alter Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_Why is he being so nice to me?_**

**_After everything I did to him?_**

**_But maybe he understands why I helped Alter Doofy._**

**_But I like it here._**

**_But maybe he cares about me._**

**_Maybe he can help me._**

**_To be brave._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

But he then felt Perry wrap his arms around his waist in a comfort pose.

"I have been having nightmares since falling asleep." Perry admitted.

"B-But you were so brave.

You kicked Alter Doofy's butt.

You also freed me.

I never had anybody to care about me." he replied.

"Yeah but Alter Doofy was scary." Perry replied.

But both platypi then headed to Phineas and Ferb's room.

* * *

Phineas smiled seeing both Alter Perry in their room.

But saw Perry with him as they were on Phineas's bwed.

"Aww couldn't sleep?

I know how you feel.

I couldn't sleep." he said.

Perry then was purring a little.

Phineas was sitting on the bed beside them.

Alter Perry was shy.

He his behind Perry's back.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

He was still wearing his translator.

Phineas was stunned.

"Perry?

Could you help me with this?

I just wanted to hug him." he said.

Perry put his translator on.

That way Phineas could understand him.

"He's scared to death Phineas.

Because of how bad his life was.

In the Alterverse." he translated.

Phineas understood.

He yawned as Perry snuggled beside him.

But he smiled seeing Phineas sleepy.

He smiled as he fell asleep.

"It's okay now.

He's asleep.

I won't hurt you.

Neither will Phineas.

This dimension is better." Perry assured him.

Alter Perry was nervous.

But he then curled up beside Perry.

"See?

Was that so bad?" he said.

Alter Perry purred gently.

Perry blushed.

He knew that it was a sign of happiness.

Something told him he was making Alter Perry happy.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered falling asleep...


	4. Opening Up A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**I knew you'd like it.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes dluttered open as Phineas's alarm clock rang but was feeling a little better but saw Alter Perry curled up beside him but it made him smile a little knowing they both didn't sleep so good but knew breakfast would help.

He then went downstairs but knew Candance along with the kid's parents wouldn't be up yet so doing this was okay but glad Candance didn't know his secret or she'd tell the entire world.

Right now only Phineas and Ferb along with Doofy knew his secret and that was a good thing.

He was making cereal for him and Alter Perry.

He then went upstairs carrying a tray.

But he found Alter Perry awake.

He smiled seeing him feel a little better.

Alter Perry was stunned seeing he'd made them both breakfast.

"Awww it's okay.

The last few days were kind of rough." he told him.

Alter Perry smiled eating cereal.

"Awww look Ferb!

Isn't that cute?" Phineas said.

Ferb nodded in reply.

They'd just woken up but were smiling as they watched both platypi eating breaskfast but took a photo but Perry saw his alter self hide.

"So whatcha you doing today Perry?" Phineas asked.

"I'm going to see Doofy." he replied.

Alter Perry remembered that Doofy was helping them with what happened in the Alterverse.

He then saw Perry going to the base and followed but Monogram wasn't on the screen but they headed to the hovercar..

* * *

Doof smiled seeing both his frenemies lying on the couch in his living room as they were having their own little therapy as what had happened in the Alterverse had affected them more but he and Perry were making good progress but Alter Perry was finding it hard revealing his feelings.

"It's okay Doofy.

It's harder for him.

Because of his life in that terrible dimension, he has emotional defenses.

I would be the same.

Because of my past too." Perry told him.

Doof knew he was talking about his birth family.

"N-No guys it's okay.

I thought maybe if my owners found out the real me, they'd still love me.

But it was bad.

I'd been with them my whole life.

Everything got messed up.

Because of me.

But I'm happy being here." he said sniffling.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

He then hugged him.

Perry smiled knowing his alter self had baggage like him.

"I think we're making progress." Doof whispered.

Perry nodded.

But they were staying for a while.

Until Phineas and Ferb'a friends left.

But he had an idea.

He wanted his alter self to be happy here.

But he needed to open up.

He could start with Doof.

They were going to hang out as usual.

It was something they always did.


	5. Epihany

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I Luv Perry's gonna love.**

* * *

Doof along with Perry were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking and laughing but they saw that Alter Perry was still being shy and in his shell but they needed him to get a little braver but Perry had a feeling that it was because of the Alterverse.

"You know you can join us." he said.

Alter Perry nodded in reply but felt a headache coming on as he was worried

Doof then saw him growl angrily.

He was nervous knowing how this meant in the Alterverse, that he was helping Alter Doof.

Perry then hugged him.

He knew his alter self needed checked out.

But first he needed to calm down.

Doof then began humming something.

It was a lullaby.

Alter Perry then began calming down.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said.

"It's okay.

We need to get you checked out." Doof said.

He then picked him up.

They then headed to the lab.

* * *

Perry was scared watching Doof examine his alter self.

But there was a frown on his face.

"Alter Doof put something in him.

That's making him act.

Like he did in the Alterverse." Doof told him.

Perry was scared hearing this.

"You can help him right?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I can.

I know you care about him." he told him.

Alter Perry was deep asleep.

But Perry was staying by his side.

He was holding his paw.

"Please stay strong.

Doofy's helping make you better." he said.

Doof smiled knowing this was true.

He had made an antidote.

But injected it into Alter Perry's arm.

* * *

_Alter Perry found himself back in Danville in his dimension._

_But he saw Phineas and Ferb there but were playing with something._

_It was another platypus with dark brown fur._

_Tears were in his hazel eyes but he then heard somebody call him._

_He turned around seeing Perry._

_"Hey it'll be okay._

_I care about you a lot._

_Along with Doofy._

_I know you had a sucky life here._

_But I want to make it better,_

_Just give me a chance." he said._

_Alter Perry then saw him reaching out his paw._

_He then took his paw._

_Bright light engulfed them..._

_

* * *

_

Alter Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open hearing Perry's voice as he smiled weakly as he felt pain but remembered the dream he'd had but hoped Perry would take care of him but saw streams of tears falling from his eyes.

"Doofy and I were so worried about you.

We thought we'd lose you.

But we didn't." he said hugging him.

He then decided to go back to Phineas and Ferb.

"i'll be back." he told him.

Alter Perry smiled at him.

It made Doofy relieved.

"I'll take care of him.

Until you get back." he told him.


	6. Beginning Of Something Special

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry seems distracted but it's because of Alter Perry.**

* * *

Phineas wondered what was making Perry quiet as he was in the backyard with them under the tree but Perry seemed distracted.

He was thinking about Alter Perry.

"Perry you okay?

You seem distracted." he said.

"Perry it's okay.

You're worried about Alter Perry.

Where is he?" Phineas told him.

"At Doofy's.

He's sick.

But Doofy got him medicine." he told him.

Phineas hugged him.

"It'll be okay boy.

I know you care about him." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry return later as he knew he was worried about his alter self but saw him approach the couch where his alter self was resting but he felt weird looking at him.

Doof knew what his frenemy was feeling but would tell him later.

**_(Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I hope he's okay._**

**_Why do I feel so strange around him?_**

**_But maybe Doofy can help._**

**_(End P.O.V_)**.

Doof knew that his frenemy had feelings for his alter self.

But Perry then picked his alter self up gently.

"We should go home Doofy.

I'll see you later." he told Doof.

Doof smiled hugging him.

* * *

Perry smiled placing his alter self in his comfy platypus bed.

He had put a compress on his head to cool him down.

He then saw him beginning to stir as he was relieved.

"Hey how're you feeling?" he asked him.

"Still a little out of it.

You're so sweet to me.

After everything that happened.

I had a dream about it.

You wanted to help me." he said.

He was feeling warm along with Perry.

He was liking being with him.

"You just rest.

You're a part of me." he said yawning.

"Are you okay?

You sound really tired." he said.

Perry then curled up beside him.

He needed to talk to Doof.

He would help him.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry show up later as he knew it was about why he was feeling so weird earlier around his alter self but he knew why but hadn't told him but knew he would figure it out.

"I know why you're like this.

You're in Love!" he said.

Perry's eyes widened at this.

"W-With who Doofy?" Perry asked.

"With Alter Perry.

Don't deny it Perry." he said.

Perry smiled knowing this was true.

"You're right Doofy.

But I hope he's okay.

He's in my bed resting." he saidd.

Doof then hugged him.

He knew things would be okay.

He then made coffee for them.


	7. Comforting Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Perry then returned to the Flynn-Fletcher house after midnight but smiled seeing Alter Perry lying in the living room but was beginning to stir as he felt the other turquise furred male on the couch beside him but he felt good for some reason as he understood that he'd been a little lonely without him.

"You okay?

Where did you go?

I was worried about you." Alter Perry said.

Perry smiled on the inside hearing this as he knew his alter self was lonely even though he had Phineas and Ferb but knew he still didn't trust them but sort of trusted his Doof which was a good thing indeed but knew he was lonely but heard him whimpering knowing he still remembered his life in the Alyerverse but sighed.

"You need somebody to care about you.

Like me.

Maybe you should open up.

It might help you.

Like being brave." Perry told him.

He then hugged him making them both warm inside.

"Why do I feel so warm inside?

Like a blanket?" Alter Perry asked.

Perry couldn't help but smile.

"It's what you feel after a hug.

You were never hugged?

That's sad." he said.

"It is.

Phineas and Ferb never cared about me.

After they found out my secret.

That was why I ran away to Alter Doofy.

I knew I couldn't trust him.

But I just wanted my life back." he told him.

Perry understood his alter self.

"I know but it was a mistake.

I know that you didn't mean it." he said.

Alter Perry liked being around him.

He hoped his alter self would be okay.

He was smiling seeing him asleep.

He then lay beside him.

He nuzzled him in sleep.

He could help him in the morning.

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open as he heard sounds of fighting in the kitchen but was nervous as he hoped Perry wasn't hurt but got up nervously ane entered the kitchen seeing Perry doing some karate movea but his eyes were in awe at him but Perry was stunned knowing his alter self looked a little scared remembering their fight in the Alterverse but needed to reassure him it was okay.

"I-I was just practising some karate.

In case I get reassigned.

Since Doofy's my best friend." he told him.

Alter Perry smiled at that knowing he'd never really hurt anybody he cared about but was hungry as he was making breakfast for them but was making pancakes as Alter Perry's eyes went wide seeing pancakes.

Perry had a feeling his alter self never had humab food in his life but smiled as he was putting maple syrup on his stack of pancakes but Alter Perry was drinking it making Perry laugh but worried knowing this stuff could make him very hyper as Phineas and Ferb entered seeing Alter Perry unlike himself as he was running around.

"He drank maple syrup.

He'll calm down soon." Perry said.

hey understood as they were trying to catch Alter Perry.

Perry then caught him by tripping him up with his tail.

He was feeling bad.

"I'm sorry.

I was trying to calm you down." he said.

Alter Perry was sniffling as Phineas and Ferb approached him but he was upset to notice them so close to him but Perry sighed as he saw his alter self run off but he sighed knowing he hadn't meant to hurt him.

"It's okay boy.

He just needs a little time." Phineas said.

Perry hoped he was right...

* * *

Alter Perry was curled up in a ball as he was upset but knew it was an accident but it reminded him of how his Phineas and Ferb treated him after they found out he was an agent but knew things would be better in this dimension but he then felt Perry beside him but sensed he was upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt you.

I was trying to calm you down.

I could never hurt you." he told him.

Alter Perry nodded knowing this was true.

They were feeling better but wanted to have some fun...


	8. Showing That He Cares

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but a little nervous to go on as a certain negative reviewer has found this story but I love where this is going as it's to do with Across the Second Dimension.**

**Anyhoo Alter Perry ran off as he thought Perry was mad at him but Perry will bring him home before something happens.**

* * *

Perry was scared seeing Alter Perry had left the house knowing that he'd ran off after what had happened but he needed to find him before something happened to him as Phineas and Ferb understood.

"We'll help you boy.

We care about the both of you." Phineas said.

Ferb agreed as they were dressed and left the house.

But Perry was using a tracker to find his alter self but he heard it beep from an alley making him worried.

"Come on guys!" he said as they followed him.

* * *

Alter Perry was curled up in a ball crying as he knew Perry was angry at him for this morning but then saw a scruffy looking platypus but he was curious but wondered if things were okay.

"Hey your family abandoned you too?

I know how that feels.

I'm Antoine.

I've been living on the streets." he told Alter Perry.

Alter Perry felt like he could relate.

He told him about himself.

But he heard Perry call to him as he entered the alley but Alter Perry was hiding in a cardboard box but Antoine wondered why this platypus was in a place like this.

"Please come out Alter Perry.

I'm sorry if I made you leave.

I just want us to be friends." he said.

Phineas saw tears welling in his hazel eyes as that scared him.

Alter Perry was stunned seeing them comfort him.

He was beginning to see Perry was right about them.

He then came out of hiding.

But Perry was stunned seeing him hug him.

His heart was skipping a beat again.

"I'm so glad you're okay.

I was worried about you." he said.

"I know you were." he replied.

"Let's go home.

So we can start again." Perry said.

They then left the alley.

* * *

Perry found Alter Perry in the living room watching Ducky Momo but Candance was watching it but he knew Candance was a huge fan but he was relieved seeing his alter self smile a little but it made his heart melt a lottle as he was in pet mode as Candance didn't know.

He then heard Linda call Candance meaning both platypi could talk.

Alter Perry smiled resting his head on Perry's shoulder.

Both platypi were liking it as they were slowly becoming more.

"I never knew you liked Ducky Momo.

Candance is a huge fan." Perry said.

"I do like it sometimes.

When Phineas and Ferb were mean.

It made me feel better." Alter Perry said purring.

Perry smiled hearing him happy.

"I care about you a lot.

You're not alone, you know.

You have Doofy and me.

We'll always help you." he said blushing.

Alter Perry nuzzled him in reply.

"I misse your smile." Perry said.

Alter Perry was confused.

"Before Candance left, you were smiling." Perry told him.

Alter Perry understood.

"Well it was because I was thinking.

About somebody who's been really nice to me.

And beginning to show me love." he said smiling.

Perry knew he was talking about him.

"Aww I care about you too." he said.

Phineas smiled.

He'd been watching them.

But he decided to leave them alone.

Ferb and him were working on a project.


	9. Having Some Aquatic Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and I know you'll love this.**

**To the people that wrote negative reviews like Rockyrules, stop reading as there are others who're enjoying it and I don't wanna stop writing or have to leave Fan Fiction because of this.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning as Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he smiled as Alter Perry was still asleep in the giant platypus bed Phineas and Ferb had made but Alter Perry was wearing purple Ducky Momo pyjamas but had his arms wrapped around his waist like he was a plushie.

Perry was hungry but knew this was the first time Alter Perry had slept peacefully since coming to this dimension but he then heard the TV in the living room as he knew Candance was watching Ducky Momo feeling Alter Perry begin to stir.

"Good morning.

Somebody slept very well." he commented.

Alter Perry rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, Yes I did.

For once I had good dreams." he answered.

"I'm glad you did." Perry replied.

He saw him go into the living room.

He saw Phineas and Ferb in the kitchen.

He went to see them.

* * *

Phineas smiled getting his own cereal as he and Ferb were excited as they were planning to build a water park in the backyard but saw Perry enter but were concerned about Alter Perry knowing how he didn't sleep well.

"He's in the living room watching Ducky Momo.

Whatcha you guys doing today?

Where's your Mom?" he asked.

"She and Dad went away for the weekend.

Candance is in charge but no wild parties." Phineas said.

Perry smiled knowing that had happened.

"We're building a water park in the backyard.

You wanna join in the fun?" Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I bet Alter Perry would wanna join in too." he replied.

"But our friends might see him and get curious.

I have an idea.

We could tell them he's Perry's twin brother." Phineas said.

Perry along with Ferb liked it.

"We should ask him what he thinks." Perry said.

He was making pancakes for them.

He was wearing an apron and oven gloves.

Alter Perry then walked in hungry but smiled.

He thought Perry was looking cute.

He then hugged him.

Ferb saw him smile.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast.

Sit over at the table." Perry told him.

Alter Perry then sat in the middle of the table.

Perry knew his alter self was feeling uncomfortable around his Phineas and Ferb but knew they wouldn't hurt him but understood as he was flipping pancakes using his tail.

Ferb saw that Alter Perry was impressed.

He could tell he liked him like him with Vanessa.

But Perry blushed hearing applause.

"Aww thanks." he said.

He put the pancakes onto plates.

Phineas and Ferb were already eating.

Alter Perry was very quiet while eating.

Perry understood.

He was eating himself.

He couldn't wait to have fun at the water park Phineas and Ferb were going to build but knew that Alter Perry would have fun as he was getting him to come have fun with him.

"Well... okay." he told him.

Perry smiled hugging him.

"I know we'll have fun." he assured him.

* * *

Phineas smiled as the water park was done but he heard Perry whoop as he was skateboarding down the banister wearing trunks and excited but Alter Perry was following him holding paws but Ferb smiled as it was cute but Perry got excited seeing a water coaster but Alter Perry was a little nervous but understood seeing him go into the pool.

"Oh well I'll have a little alone fun.

But I'll hang out later." he thought.

Phineas smiled seeing Perry enjoying the thrill rides.

He and Ferb were enjoying them too.

"This rocks!

Let's hope Candance doesn't see.

She might bust us." Phineas said.

"No, No she won't.

Your parents are out of town." Perry said.

They then were having fun.

* * *

Alter Perry saw Perry looking at the really high dive board as he had a bad feeling that he wanted to dive off it as Perry nodded beginning to climb but he knew he could handle it but Phineas was in awe.

"Wow Perry.

You're going to jump off it!" Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes I am." Perry told them.

He was on the board.

He was going to do the dive Doof had attempted but couldn't do.

Alter Perry was nervous as Perry dived.

But he along with Phineas saw Perry in agony coming up.

Phineas saw that Perry had hurt his leg.

"Don't worry boy.

It'll be okay." he assured him.

Perry was trying not to cry or whimper as pain was flowing through his leg as it was broken but Alter Perry was scared as he came out of the pool but Phineas then called the vet as she told them she would make a house call.

"Let's bring him inside." Phineas told them.

Ferb agreed as he was carrying Perry gently into the house.

Phineas put him on the couch.

Alter Perry then heard their friends in the backyard.

"I-I'll stay here with him.

Until the vet comes." Alter Perry said softly.

Phineas hugged him.

"Thanks." he said.

Perry smiled sadly seeing this.

His leg was sore but he was whimpering.

He didn't want Alter Perry to see him cry.

But he felt Alter Perry hug him.

Streams of tears had escaped from his eyes.

"It'll be okay.

The vet will help you." he said.

Perry nodded.

They then heard the doorbell ring.

Phineas answered it as it was the vet.

She then was examining Perry's leg.

"It's broken alright.

He's going to be in a cast.

And stay off that leg until it heals." she told Phineas.

He then saw her leave but returned.

She was placing Perry's leg in a cast.

The vet also handed him pain killers.

"This should help Perry with the pain." she said.

"Thanks." he said as she left.

He then gave Perry some pain killers.

"T-Thanks Phineas." he told him.

"It's okay.

Just rest." he told him.

* * *

Perry was being annoyed by the cast as it was itchy and was scratching it a little but Alter Perry was nervous seeing him do that along with Phineas as they wanted him to get better.

"You need something to take your mind off that cast.

Maybe a little TV might help.

Besides it's nearly dinner time." Phineas said.

Alter Perry saw him put the TV on as an action movie was on.

Perry smiled as it reminded him of being an agent.


	10. Looking After Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry isn't feeling so well but Alter Perry and Doofy will comfort him.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and for the emotional support on DA.**

**I know you guys are loving this story and hope some new Across the Second Dimension promos come out soon especially with Alter Perry in them.**

* * *

Doof was worrying about his little frenemy as he'd heard from him through e-mail that he'd broken his leg when doing that dive he'd been too afraid to do while others were watching.

"I have to go see him." he told himself.

He knew Perry would be happy seeing him.

He'd made a card and was planning to go to Perry's house but knew his frenemy's owners wouldn't mind.

He then left D.E.I in his car.

* * *

"_Achoo!_

_Uhhh..._" was coming from the living room.

Alter Perry rntered hearing that after coming from the bathroom.

It was midnight but he put the light on.

He was wearing his Ducky Momo pyjamas.

He saw that Perry wasn't looking too good as he looked like he'd been hit by a truck but he placed a paw gently on his forehead but it was hot like he was burning up but was scared hearing him cough slightly.

"Perry you okay?

You don't look so good!

I'll protect you while you rest." Alter Perry told him.

Perry smiled sneezing.

Alter Perry then heard the door open.

But saw Doof enter and smiled.

He then came over to the platypus bed.

"What's wrong with Perry?

He doesn't look too good." Doof said.

"I don't know Doofy.

I think he's sick.

You should check him out." Alter Perry said.

"Alright I will." he answered.

But he realised Perry had the flu.

"I think we should tell his owners." Doof said.

"I hope so." Alter Perry replied.

He then saw him leave.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb entered the living room later that morning hearing sneezing and coughing as they saw it was Perry but wanted to see what was wrong with him.

But Alter Perry growled at them.

He had made himself a protective shield in front of Perry.

"Come on Alter Perry.

We just wanna help Perry." Phineas told him.

"I-I won't let you hurt him!" he yelled.

Perry's eyes opened hearing him.

"I-I can take care of myself.

I need their help." he said weakly.

Alter Perry sighed still striking a judo pose.

But he relented at Perry's look.

Phineas and Ferb approached Perry.

Ferb put a hand on Perry's forehead.

"Phineas he's burning up!" he said.

"Let's phone the vet." he said.

Phineas then dialled the number.

* * *

Alter Perry was watching over Perry as he'd seen the vet examine him earlier but revealed he had a Summer cold but felt bad for him as Perry was sneezing and unwell but he was still wearing his Ducky Momo pyjamas.

"Hey it'll be okay.

You should just rest.

Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard.

I-I was so scared about you.

Like yesterday." he admitted.

He then eskimo kissed him.

Perry smiled knowing they needed each other.

But was liking their little relationship.

He had been having feelings for him.

Since returning from the Alterverse.

"Awww thanks Alter Perry.

I feel the samw.

But we should take it slow.

I hope you don't get sick." he told him.

"It's worth it." Alter Perry said smiling.

He then went to get him some juice.

* * *

Phineas was anxious about Perry along with Ferb as they were both worried about him but knew Alter Perry was very overprotective of him but knew he was slowly opening up to them.

They then entered the living room at lunch time but smiled.

Both Alter Perry and Perry were sitting on the couch.

They had a blanket wrapped around them.

Perry had a compress on his head.

He was dabbing at his bill with a tissue.

Alter Perry was feeling a little buggy.

"Awww that's so cute!

I guess Alter Perry was taking care of him.

I think he's a little buggy.

Let's get some lunch." Phineas said.

Ferb agreed nodding.

He hoped they'd be okay.


	11. Scaring Away Nightmares

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm tempted to bring Alter Doofy into the story but not sure yet but he plagues Alter Perry in his dreams but Perry will scare his nightmares away.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed especially Brooke Doofy as your last review was so sweet as you defended my right to be on here like I Luv Perry.**

**But I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open hearing Alter Perry whimper in sleep as he could tell he was having a bad dream but wanted to comfort him as soon as he woke up as the cast was bugging him like crazy.

He then saw Alter Perry wake up crying as he felt bad.

"Hey it's okay.

It was a bad dream." he told him soothingly.

"Alter Doofy somehow found his way into this dimension and he kidnapped me to get to you and he took over this Danville." he told him sniffling.

Perry felt bad hearing this even if it happened in a dream.

It beat his nightmare of being relocated.

He then wrapped his arms around Alter Perry.

"It's okay.

Alter Doofy can't hurt you.

He's in the Alterverse.

There's no way he can get here.

Even if he did, I'd protect you.

I care about you." he assured him.

Alter Perry was a little better at his words but was scared hoping Alter Doof didn't come to this dimension as he couldn't bear to see it messed up like his own.

But Perry was singing in Hawalian.

He was singing Aloha Oe.

It was working as they were both yawning.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

Doof was watching them through a webcam he'd planted in Perry's house but felt bad hearing Alter Perry tell Perry his bad dream but knew his alter self had been bad to the bone and understood now that Perry foiled him because he cared about him and it was for his own good and after the Alterverse, he'd stopped making inators and had became an inventor instead but Perry liked his ideas as they were good like Perry's owners inventions.

He would visit them in the morning after some sleep.

He hoped they were okay.

* * *

Perry then woke up seeing Alter Perry on Doofy's lap watching Ducky Momo but smiled knowing this was a big step as before Alter Perry was nervous around him but Doof was giving him juice but he limped over to the couch.

"Hey Doofy.

I can't believe he trusts you.

He had a bad dream about your alter self.

This is a big breakthrough.

Owww..." he said gritting his teeth.

Doof saw the cast and was worried.

"It's okay Doofy.

I broke it diving off a board.

But Alter Perry is helping.

Maybe you should help me with him." he said.

Doof saw him go into the kitchen

Doofy smiled as he stroked Alter Perry gently.

* * *

Carl had been watching this on the camera they'd put on Alter Perry but smiled knowing both Doof and Perry were taking very good care of Alter Perry but knew Monogram was trying to find somebody in Danville to adopt him but was thinking of getting Doof to but hoped Monogram didn't know as he wouldn't understand.

He needed to go talk to Doofy...


	12. Scared About Doofy Adopting Alter Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Carl wants Doofy to be Alter Perry's caregiver but he thinks Perry will hate him along with Monogram.**

**I know people will like.**

* * *

Doof was stunned seeing Carl in the Flynn- Fletcher house but he was surprised that he wanted him to adopt Alter Perry but he explained that he would be a good caregiver but he understood.

"I don't think it's a good idea Dr Coconut.

Monobrow would be angry." he told him.

"No, No he won't." he said.

Doof knew he needed to talk to Perry about this.

He knew that he cared deeply about his alter self.

"That's a good idea.

Go get Agent P." Carl said.

He saw Perry on the couch.

"There's something we need to talk about.

Monogram wants somebody to adopt Alter Perry.

But he won't become an agent.

I was thinking Doofy could adopt him." Carl told him.

Perry looked scared at this.

Doof knew he was worrying about Alter Perry.

"It's okay Perry.

I know you're upset.

We need a little time." Carl said.

Perry understood as he needed time.

He heard Alter Perry humming.

He was humming the Ducky Momo theme.

Doof smiled as he was cute.

"I'll let you think about it." Carl said leaving.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb noticed that Perry seemed very quiet and a little distant at breakfast but wondered why as he didn't tell them what Monogram was thinking but Alter Perry was humming to himself keeping himself calm but Phineas and Ferb smiled seeing him relaxed but he was wearing Ducky Momo pyjamas.

"Awww cute!" Phineas said.

Perry smiled sadly.

He would tell them later.

He hoped they'd understand.

But they were eating pancakes.

Perry was helping Alter Perry eith cereal.

He would miss him if he got adopted.

* * *

Phineas found Perry with his leg on a cushion on the couch with puffy red rims around his eyes but wondered what was wrong.

"Carl wants somebody to adopt Alter Perry.

Doofy might adopt him." he said sniffling.

Phineas knew that he was attached to his alter self and was in love with him too but understood but knew that he hadn't told Alter Perry knowing he'd be scared but he needed to tell him.

But he'd had nightmares about Alter Doof come here.

He then felt Phineas hug him.

"it's okay Perry.

Even if he does get adopted, you can visit." he told him.

"Thanks Phineas.

I know things will be okay." Perry told him.

He smiled sadly as pain was flowing in his leg.

Phineas then gave him some pain killers.

"You'll feel better in a while Perry.

Don't feel blue.

It'll get better." he said hearing Candace was up.

Perry hoped he was right.

* * *

Alter Perry was sitting under the tree in the backyard but curious watching Phineas and Ferb working on their project but were making a gift basket for Perry to keep his mind off his cast but he smiled coming over to them.

"Whatcha you doing?" he asked softly.

Phineas was stunned hearing him.

"We're making aomething for Perry.

To take his mind off his cast.

You wanna help?

I'm sure he'll like it." Phineas said.

Alter Perry's eyes widened.

"O-Okay I can help." he told them.

He was making Perry a card.

He knew Perry would love it.


	13. Getting Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Jeff69 and in this chapter I'm trying with the emotion thing.**

**I hope this makes you a little happy.**

* * *

Alter Perry was lying on the floor in the living room humming but working on his casrd for Perry but knew that he was restless about having a cast but was humming as he was drawing but didn't see Perry asleep but he smiled knowing he'd be surprised when he saw the gift basket.

He was drawing Perry as his agent form kicking butt as that always impressed him when he was practising his agent skills but he then drew something inside the card as it was a drawing of Perry hugging him along with Phineas and Ferb but he was feeling good a little as he was liking being in this dimension and liking the fact that somebody cared about him like Perry did as he was hearing him snore.

He was cleaning up but heard footsteps as it was Candace but he hid under the table as he didn't want her to see him and get Perry in trouble which he couldn't bear.

He cared about him too much to let that happen.

He felt angry hearing the teenager say bad thinga about Perry.

He knew Perry wasn't some diease written freak.

He then saw a few tears from Perry's eyes as he came out of hiding.

He then went to the backyard.

* * *

Phineas smiled seeing Alter Perry with the card he'd made for Perry but he and Ferb looked impressed at his efforts making him smile shyly as their comments were making him feel really great but Ferb saw he had something on his mind that he needed to get off his chest and had a feeling it was to do with Candace as Alter Perry sighed.

"I-It's nothing.

I know Perry will love this." he replied.

Candance was stunned seeing a platypus that looked like Perry but was on his hind legs but helping her brothers with their crazy project.

But she went to get ready as she was going out with Jeremy.

* * *

In the O.W.C.A, Carl was nervous as a gateway to this dimension opened as somebody walked out as it was Alter Doof but he wasn't wearing his usual clothes but Monogram was nervous sending most of the other best agents to keep an eye on him in case he tried to take over this dimension but they needed Perry.

"Sir you know he mightn't want to.

He's got enough on his plate.

What with Alter Perry and everything else.

I think we should cut him some slack." Carl said.

Francis sighed as he left Carl.

He knew Carl was right.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open seeing something on the coffee table as it was a gift basket with things he liked but was stunned seeing the card but saw Phineas and Ferb enter but smiled seeing him awake and saw Alter Perry hug him and smiled knowing he'd made the card and knew he was opening up a little.

"Thanks guys.

I know you guys care about me." he said.

"Of course we do boy.

We're a family." Phineas said.

Perry nodded in reply.

He knew that was true.

He was thinking about what Carl had said earlier.

He knew Alter Perry had a long way to go.

But maybe Doofy was the right caregiver to help him.

That way they could be together.

He sighed as he then was drinking milk.

He was unaware that Alter Doof was in Danville...


	14. Going To Save His Alter sELF

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Alter Doof activated a gateway to Danville.**

**I know eople will like.**

* * *

Perry was awoken by his spy watch as he was looking at Alter Perry asleep beside him in the platypus bed but he was deep asleep hugging him but fear rolled down his spine hearing Alter Doof had gotten into this dimension but decided not to tell Alter Perry.

He knew that the other agents could help takr care of Alter Doof but would step into action if they got into trouble.

He laid beside Alter Perry again but Alter Perry felt him shiver as he wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing.

Go back to sleep." he told him.

Alter Perry yawned knowing Perry would be okay as he was an agent but things would be okay.

He wondered if things were okay.

He didn't know Alter Doof was in this dimension.

* * *

Doof was scared seeing his alter self in this dimension but he looked scared and surprised at being in this dimension but decided not to help him this time but needed to tell Perry later the next day but hoped Alter Perry was okay but knew that Perry was probably being protective of him.

He was relaxing and drinking hot chocolate to help him sleep.

He didn't sleep very well thanks to his alter self.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Phineas noticed Perry was on full alert the next morning but wondered why but understood hearing Alter Doof was in this dimension but was worrying about Alter Perry but knew Perry would protect him but hoped things would be okay.

He then saw Perry eating cereal but needed his strength.

He was trying not to be scared for his alter self.

Alter Doof was scary.

At least Doof would help him.

But he saw Doof hugging Alter Perry as he was shaking.

Perry knew things would be okay.

* * *

Doof had helped Phineas and Ferb build a security system to keep Alter Doof out and keep Alter Perry safe but Perry had went to work to help defeat Alter Doof.

He knew that Alter Perry looked scared as he knew what Alter Doof could do if he got his hands on rquipment.

Doof then had a feeling his alter self might try to control Alter Perry.

Phineas wondered why Doof looked so freaked.

"My alter self can control people and animals." he told him.

Phineas understood.

* * *

But somebody new had entered town but he was a platypus but a biker.

He'd been roaming the area and had heard of Danville but he smiled as he paeked in a parking lot of a trailer park.

"This place looks cool." he thought laughing.

* * *

Perry was having a bad feeling returning to the Flynn Fletcher house but it got worse as he saw Doof gagged as he ripped it off his mouth but wondered what had happened as Doof told him that Alter Doof had shown up here and taken Alter Perry making him mad knowing he couldn't allow him to hurt his alter self as he'd came so far from being in this dimension.

"I won't let him set my alter self back!" he yelled steamed.

Doof was scared knowing his frenemy wasn't thinking clearly right now.

"We have to play it cool." he assured him.

He made him breathe in and exhale after five minutes.

"You're right Doofy.

Let's go kick Alter Doof's butt!" he said pumped...


	15. Saving Alter Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Doof and Perry are going to rescue Alter Perry.**

* * *

Alter Perry was scared as he was in a cage in D.E.I but Alter Doof was trying to control him but smiled seeing that Perry and Doof would come to save him.

He then saw Alter Perry sink to his knees as he felt Alter Doof in his head but was trying to resist him.

"It won't... work...

My new friends have been helping me." he said weakly.

They then heard somebody crash in as it was Perry.

He was mad seeing Alter Perry weak.

But not letting him control him.

Alter Doof was stunned seeing him free Alter Perry.

"We need to go.

I can't risk you hurt.

Doofy can handle it." he told Alter Perry.

They then left the building.

Doof sighed as he was nervous.

* * *

Perry sighed as he returned to the Flynn-Fletcher house but Alter Perry was needing attention but was tending to him but was proud of him for resisting Alter Doof's control.

He saw his eyes open slowly but kissed his forehead.

"i need you to eat something.

It'll help your strength.

You were so brave resisting Alter Doof.

I hope Doofy's okay." he told him.

"I-I'm sure he is.

He's tough." Alter Perry answered drinking soda.

He then made him something to eat.

"I need to go." Perry said.

* * *

Doof was cleaning up the mess in his home that Alter Doof had caused when trying to stop him.

Perry then entered seeing minor wounds and Doof clurching his arm.

"Doofy sit down.

Let me help you." Perry said.

He then began tending to his frenemy's wounds.

Doof then smiled weakly.

"What about Alter Perry?

I hope he's okay." Doof told him.

"Yes, Yes he is.

He's with Phineas and Ferb." he replied.

Doof smiled at this.

He knew that Alter Perry would be okay.

But Perry was yawning.

He then curled up on the couch beside Doof.

He knew things would be okay.

* * *

Alter Perry was a little worried lying in the platypus bed by himself as he wasn't sleeping too good after what had happened but Phineas understood hearing from Perry what had happened but hoped he was okay as he missed him.

But he was hoping Perry was okay as he went upstairs.

Alter Perry hoped Perry was okay.

He then hugged something that Perry had found.

It was Candance's Ducky Momo plush.

It sometimes comforted him when Perry wasn't around.

He then felr sleepy as his eyes closed in sleep...


	16. Alone Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**Alter Doof is rotting in the O.W.C.A jaul but will be sent back to hiw own dimension.**

**But Alter Perry is feeling down about what happened but maybe Perry could help him.**

* * *

Alter Doof was furious after finding himself in the O.W.C.A headquarters but in a dark, dank cell in their holding area as he didn't remember what had happened after Doof had somehow found the courage he'd been lacking for the past fourty years to stand up to somebody.

There were cuts and bruises over his body and bandages on his hands from the fight but he could hear footsteps as Monogram and Perry entered but he could see that even though the turquise furred male was being brave right now, on the inside he was afraid knowing what he'd done to the Alterverse was bad especially the emotional damage he'd done to Alter Perry making him want to punch or claw the daylights out of him.

"We're sending you back to your own dimension.

Where you can't hurt anybody.

But you're eviler than normal Doof." Monogram said.

Alter Doof wasn't paying attention to him but to Perry knowing he was feeling steamed.

"Agent P!

He's not worth it.

Besides your family are probably worried about you." Monogram said.

Perry sighed as he knew Monogram was right.

He was worrying about Alter Perry.

He then decided to leave as he knew his family were missing him especially his alter self.

* * *

Perry sighed returning to his underground base hidden under the Flynn-Fletcher house as he parked the hovercar but got out knowing that Phineas and Ferb were probably worried about him as he entered the house through one of the many secret entrances in the house but heard Phineas talking to Alter Perry.

"You should eat something." Perry heard from the kitchen.

He saw Phineas stop and hugged him as Alter Perry was relieved that Perry was safe as he couldn't bear to let anything bad happen to him because he cared deeply.

"I didn't mean to scare you.

I had to go to work.

But what's wrong with Alter Perry?

He looks... depressed." he said.

"Yeah.

Ferb and I have been trying to cheer him up.

But nothing's working." Phineas told him.

Perry saw dark rings under Alter Perry's eyes as he had a feeling Alter Perry hadn't been sleeping so well the last few nights while he'd been t work as Phineas nodded.

"He's been sleepwalking too.

Ferb found him in the kitchwen the other night trying to open the back door.

He was saying something about saving you." Phineas replied.

Perry also realised his alter self hadn't bathed in the last few days but had an idea how to help the both of them relax and have some alone time.

He then picked Alter Perry up bridal style.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." Perry said winking.

* * *

Steam was coming from the bath in the Flynn-Fletcher bathroom as Perry had filled the bath with warm water as he knew this helped humans relax after a long and trying day or a long and trying week but he saw Alter Perry snuggling in the bubbles that surrounded them like fluffy cushions as Perry smiled blushing as his heart skipped beats again as feelings were rising.

But both platypi were purring as they were lying in the bathtub as their fur was covered in the watm water and bubbles but smiles were creeping onto their bills.

"This is good...

I've never felt like this before.

I guess this is how it feels to be loved.

Even if it's you." Alter Perry said yawning.

Perry blushed knowing this was true.

He couldn't deny it.

Besides there was notrhing wrong with this.

"I love you, you know.

It's why I can't let anything bad happen to you.

We need each other.

You understand, right?" Perry said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I love you too.

You're the only one who cares." Alter Perry said.

He then nuzzled him awake.

"Come on buddy.

Let's go take an nap.

We both need it." he said.

He then helped him out and took the plug out.

He was drying Alter Perry off but right now he looked cute as his fur was poofed up but was putting pyjamas on but he put a dressing gown on as they went back downstairs but he was carrying Alter Perry downstairs bridal style but Candance was stunned seeing this.

Perry then entered the living room where the giant platypus bed was as he climbed in beside Alter Perry but kissed his forehead blushing.

He heard soft purring knowing he was a little happy as he fell asleep himself...


	17. A Growing Relationship

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I've a feeling people probably enjoyed the last fluffly chapter as it had Alter Perry/Perry in it and this chapter will too.**

**This was a great idea to pair Perry with his alter self.**

* * *

Phineas then entered the living rom later as Perry was lying awake in the platypus bed but Alter Perry was still asleep but he put a finger to his bill signaling him to be quiet but he climbed out so they could talk in the kitchen as he was wearing his dressing gown but saw Doof there drinking coffee.

But he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Doofy?" Perry asked.

"You need to hear this.

Monogram might be sending Alter Perry away." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes were wide at this but he heard that it wasn't official yet but he was still thinking about it.

Perry was relieved hearing that.

Phineas then saw him leave as Perry went to check on Alter Perry.

"Hey you guys should have some cookies." Phineas said.

"Let me go wake him up.

I'll get us milk to drink." Perry said smiling.

* * *

Perry then entered the living room carrying a tray with cookies and milk on it but placed it on the coffee table but smiled broadly seeing that Alter Perry was still asleep in the platypus bed with a smile on his bill but Perry had a feeling he was having some good dreams.

He then tiptoed over there being careful not to wake him up.

It was important for his alter self to sleep since for the last few nights, he'd gone without sleep which had scared Perry but saw he had began to stir as he nuzzled him but blushed seeing those hazel eyes open..

"Awww did I wake you?

Good morning sleepyhead." Perry teased playfully.

Alter Perry was worried hearing this.

"I slept the entire night?" he asked worriedly.

Perry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just kidding.

It's still afternoon.

You hungry?

I got us cookies and milk." he told him.

Alter Perry's hazel eyes widened.

"C-Cookies and milk?

I've always wanted to try these!

Doofy said they would make me sick." he said.

Perry was stunned hearing this.

"It's okay.

They're not poisonus." Perry told him.

Alter Perry then took one and was eating it.

"Mmmmmm... this is heaven!" Alter Perry said smiling.

Perry laughed as it was cute.

"So Alter Doofus wouldn't let you have any fun?

Or have any friends?" he said.

Alter Perry nodded.

"I did what he wanted.

But I just want to have fun." he told him.

Perry hugged him.

"Don't worry." he said.

Alter Perry smiled drinking milk.

He was liking this.

"Let's go have some fun!" he said.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were stunned hearing laughter from the living room but were finishing tidying up after their latest project in the backyard but were curious going in there but were stunned.

Both Alter Perry and Perry were running around the living room with cushions but were having some sort of pillow fight but Phineas was amazed hearing Alter Perry laughing as Perry was hitting him with a cushion but was tickling him but it was cute.

"Awww you guys are having fun.

That's great!

We're going camping this weekend.

You guys should come." Phineas said.

Perry saw Alter Perry get excited.

Perry needed to talk to him about this.

But he knew how it could work.

He then tidyed up the room.

But he sat on the couch beside Alter Perry.

Alter Perry was purring.

He then kissed his bill.

Ferb heard Candance scream.

She'd seen this.

They then calmed her down.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was on the roof star gazing but he was smiling as he was thinking about Alter Perry as he had feelings for him and was nervous knowing Candace would probably tell her Mom on them but wasn't worried about her as she didn't believe anything she said but heard footsteps as it was Alter Perry wearing a jacket.

"Is it okay if I join you?" he asked softly.

Perry nodded blushing and purring.

He was feeling like bread in a toaster.

They were holding paws.

Alter Perry's eyes were closed but had a smile.

"It's so peaceful up here.

I like being here... with you." he said.

"I know.

So you wanna go camping?" he asked.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"It sounds fun." he answered.

Perry then shivered as it was cold up here but Alter Perry then wrapped his arms around him in a warming hug but they were feeling better but both their eyes were closed.

After a while they decided to go inside.

Perry yawned as they climbed into the platypus bed.

"Today's been fun.

More fun than being in the Alterverse." Alter Perry said.

"I know.

Tomorrow will be fun too." Perry said yawning.

Both platypi then were asleep by three in the morning...


	18. Preparing For A Campout

**A/N**

**Here's more and Phineas and Ferb are going camping but Alter Perry and Perry are going camping too usinbg the bio sphere where they can go anywhere.**

**I know people are loving my pairing of Alter Perry/Perry.**

* * *

Perry was watching Phineas packing as he and his family were going on their camping trip but he was going with Alter Perry on their own little camping trip as he'd found the bio sphere which meant they could camp inside.

He knew that Alter Perry would love camping as he along with Phineas and Ferb had been telling him all about camping but he was packing things like marshmallows for making smores along with other stuff.

"You do know how to work the bio sphere right Perry?" Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes I do Phineas.

You and Ferb showed me." he replied.

Phineas saw Alter Perry wearing a denim jacket and a baseball cap which made him look cute.

"We're not going camping?" he asked sounding sad.

"We are.

In the bio sphere.

It's pretty cool." Perry said.

He saw him hide under Phineas's bed as Candace entered.

Perry knew she was looking for Alter Perry ri get Phineas and Fetrb in trouble and to scare him but Perry smiled seeing her storm out but Alter Perry came out but hugged him making him blush.

"It's okay.

She'll never catch us.

Besides nobody believes her." Perry told him.

Ferb smiled seeing them as they were cute.

But Perry had another great idea.

"I'll be back in a while." he said sneaking out.

He used stealth finding one of his secret entrances and going to his secret base getting into the hover car and left but knew Alter Perry would like his idea.

* * *

Doof was making dinner in the kitchen of his apartment but was a little bummed as after the events in the Alterverse, Perry didn't hang out with him but was secretly jealous of all the attention his frenemy was giving Alter Perry but had been quiet making Vanessa worried hearing knocking on the door as she went to answer it.

She was surprised seeing Perry there but let him in but Doof was very happy hugging him and was excited listening to Perry explain his plans for the weekend.

"Sure1" he said getting ready.

Vanessa was coming too.

She was spending the weekend with Doof.

"I'll see you guys at my house." he said leaving.

* * *

Phineas saw both Perry and Alter Perry together under the table as their family were having dinner but Perry would get him and Alter Perry some dinner later but were talking in platypus but laughing about something.

Perry then waited as the family left the room.

"You can come out now.

They're gone." he said.

Alter Perry crawled out of the table but got on his hind legs but Perry put leftovers on plates for them but were enjoying dinner together but were excited about their little camping trip as Perry laughed.

He then decided to play some video games for a while as Phineas and Ferb had left the Wil in the living room as Alter Perry wanted to join in as they were putting the Wil Sports game but grabbing the controllers but were laughing as they were having some fun as Phineas was watching from the doorway.

He thought it was cute they were getting along well.

He knew Perry wouldn't miss him and Ferb as he would be having fun with Alter Perry.

He then went to bed.

Perry then saw Alter Perry yawning around eleven o clock.

"If you're tired, sleep.

We're gonna need it." he said.

Alter Perry shook his head in reply.

Perry had a feeling he wouldn't sleep without him.

He then felt tired too climbing into the platypus bed.

But he was watching a James Bond movie.

He was anoyed at the way secret agents were portrayed and made comments about it mentally.

He knew camping would be fun.


	19. Facing His Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the critic for reviewing as I'm glad you liked the first part of chapter seventeen but the idea of Alter Perry being sent away is something I'm playing with.**

**I'm now pumped up for the movie as I found a storyboard with Alter Perry and Perry fighting and Alter Perry gave him a sucker punch.**

**In this chapter, Perry and his friends are going camping.**

**But the location they go to makes Alter Perry a little sad as it's Perry's birthplace.**

* * *

Perry woke up as the alarm clock rang and went into the kitchen but saw Phineas already up and dressed but saw the turquise furred male enter as he hugged him.

"Hey buddy you okay?

How's Alter Perry?

He seems in a happier mood." he told him.

Perry knew that Alter Perry was feeling happier but knew it was because of him and was looking forward to their camping adventure but Phineas had a surprise for Perry as he'd set the bio sphere to a special location.

"We 'll be going soon boy.

Make sure the bio sphere's okay.

Have fun." he said.

"Thanks Phinead.

I know we'll have fun." Perry said.

He then saw Alter Perry enter rubbing sleep from his eyes as he was sitting at the table as Perry was drinking coffee but he saw Alter Perry eating cereal but smiled hearing the family car leave.

"Yeah time to go!" Alter Perry said.

Perry then grabbed his tail to stop him.

"Whoa not yet!

I'm waiting for some friends to join us.

Go get ready." he said.

Alter Perry then went into the living room.

He had put stuff into his backpack.

He put on his friend's fedora.

He was playing at being ab agent.

Perry laughed hearing him.

But then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Perry yelled.

He then answered it.

Doof along with Vanessa was here.

Perry hugged Doof as they entered.

Vanessa then found Alter Perry in the living room.

He was shy as he was looking at his webbed feet.

Perry then came over to him.

"It's okay Alter Perry.

Vanessa is nice." he told him.

He relaxed as he followed Perry along with Doof and Vanessa into the backyard where the bio sphere was as they wntered.

* * *

Perry was in awe as he and his friends found themselves in the Outback but Doof saw a sad smile on his frenemy's face as he was amazed but Vanessa had a feeling this place had important meaning to him.

"Is this where you were born Perry?" Doof asked.

Alter Perry saw Perry nod in reply.

"Y-Yes, Yes it was where I was born." he said sniffling.

"_I miss my birth family._

_I wonder if they know I'm still alive?_

_I still love them._

_Even though I live in Danville."_ he thought.

"Are you okay?" Alter Perry asked.

"I'm fine.

Let's go put up tents." he replied.

Alter Perry sensed something bothered Perry and he didn't want to talk about it in front of him but decided to drop it for now but wanted to ask him what was bugging him.

Doof watched as both platypi were putting up the tents but saw something in Perry's eyes.

It was a look of sadness, hurt.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof was worried later that night as both Alter Perry and Perry had barely spoken a word since earlier when they'd been hiking but he had this feeling that the Outback held strong memories for his frenemy as he knew platypi came from the Outback but he wondered why Alter Perry was bummed.

"Please tell us!" Doof begged.

"I feel uncomfortable here.#

This is Perry's home land.

I was raised in the Alterverse, remember?

Then you controlled me.

I haven't talked about this in a long while.

I bet Perry feels worse." he said.

Doof understood but knew Alter Perry still had some emotional baggage about growing up in the Alterverse but knew he had no goofyness or a soft side in the Alterverse but he knew Alter Perry was trying to be brave.

Vanessa saw that Perry was distracted looking into the fire.

"Perry you okay?" she asked.

"This place makes me feel happy but also sad.

My mother and siblings and I lived in the Outback for many years.

Until a poacher came.

They managed to hide but I was left.

I wandered the Outback until somebody found me." he explained.

Doof was curious.

"Please go on Perry." he encouraged.

Perry took a deep breath.

"Monogram found me and brought me back to America with him.

I always wanted to go back to find them.

They... They probably hate me." he said breaking down..

He then went into his tent to be alone.

Alter Perry could understand but went into the tent.

He found Perry curled up in a ball but was feeling sad himself.

He then climbed into his sleeping bag...


	20. Venting

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I have a feeling the critic is enjoying the drama in the last chapter.**

* * *

Alter Perry was finding it hard to sleep as he was worrying about Perry remembering the story he'd told them but was thinking about his own feelings as he didn't have a real family or somebody to love him just like Perry when he was separated from his birth family but tears were leaking from his eyes as he was remembering but he needed to take a walk but noticed Perry was probably taking a walk to clear his mind.

The Outback seemed nice at night as a breeze was blowing through his fur as he was searching for Perry and knew he was thinking about his birth family

* * *

Tears were leaking from Perry's eyes as he was imagining about his birth family and his father knowing he was always never around when he and his siblings wanted him and he had a feeling his Dad had been an agent but never told him

He then wiped tears away hearing footsteps but turned around seeing Alter Perry there.

"i was worrying about you.

After the story you told us about your birth family.

You really miss them huh?" he said sitting beside him.

"W-Why would you care?

I'm not crying if that's what you think.

You don't know anything about me.

You don't even know about yourself." he said.

Alter Perry knew he was in a bad mood.

"Yes you are crying.

Because you feel bad.

But I bet they do care.

Your birth family, I mean.

It doesn't show weakness

At leasy you're able to admit how you feel.

That I'm still working on.

They would be proud of you." he said.

Perry was stunned.

"No they wouldn't." he replied.

"Yes, Yes they would.

How many platypi ddo you know that kick evil butt on a daily basais, operate machinery like hovercars, jetpacks or help those who need it?

Only one and I'm looking at him.

I know they'd be proud.

Even Doofy knows it.

You shouldn't be hard on yourself.

There's a lot that I like about you." he said.

Perry's heart was touched by his alter self's words knowing he was right but even stunned he thought the world of him but had a feeling he wanted to unload some baggage too.

"I know there's some stuff you wanna get off your chest too." Perry said.

"Not now Perry.

Maybe some other time." he said.

"There's a lot of things I really like about you." he said.

"I was abandoned because I was the runt of the litter but spent the first few years of my birth in a shelter but nobody adopted me until Monobrow came along.

He gave me a home and trained me as an agent.

For many years, I was happy with Phineas and Ferb.

Until they knew who I really was.

They wanted nothing to do with me after that." Alter Perry explained.

Perry knew the rest of the story but saw Alter Perry breaking down.

He then saw him wipe the tears away after a while.

"How do you feel?

After venting?" Perry asked.

"A little better." he replied.

They then decided to go back to the tent.


	21. Bad News

**A/N**

**Here's more and Monobrow's actually going to send Alter Perry away to a family in New York but he won't be an agent.**

**I know the critic will enjoy.**

* * *

Monogram sighed as he'd made his mind up about Alter Perry knowing that he was distracting Perry but sending him away to be adopted by a family in New York was the best solution but he decided not to let Perry know as he'd not be happy about this as he cared deeply about his alter self.

Carl wasn't happy about this but would tell Perry as he knew that Alter Perry thrived on Perry's love and taking him away was very cruel and couldn't allow it to happen but prayed Francis would change his mind but knew he wouldn't.

* * *

A few days had passed and Phineas and Ferb had returned from their camping trip and were hoping Alter Perry and Perry were okay and found them in their room sleeping but they looked so happy and innocent for once.

"I think they had fun while we were away Ferb.

Let's leave them alone." Phineas said grabbing their backpacks for school.

Perry began to stir after they left but felt his spy watch buzz as an e-mail was on his watch from Carl but fear and anger pulsed through him but he ran out of there into his secret base and got into his hovercar and took off.

**_(Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_How dare Monobrow do this?_**

**_He doesn't understand what Alter Perry or I have been through growing up._**

**_Alter Perry needs love... from me to be happy._**

**_And to turn his life around._**

**_Now Francis is gonna destroy the progress._**

**_I would be sad if he goes through with this._**

**_Maybe I can convince him to change his mind._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Monogram was worried seeing Perry run into his office but Francis had a feeling he found out about sending Alter Perry away and knew Carl had told him about this but Perry was growling angrily.

"Agent P it's for your own good." he protested.

"No, No it's not.

Alter Perry and I need each other.

We love each other.

Cab't you see that?

You're gonna hurt the both of us.

But you don't care!" he yelled storming off.

Carl gave him a cold glare.

He needed to make sure Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof found a certain turquise furred male in his living room curled up in a ball crying which worried him as he knew something was wrong but sat down on the couch beside him waiting for him to calm down but he was angry hearing Francis was sending Alter Perry away but was feeling Perry relax as he was calming down.

"It'll be okay Perry, I promise.

We'll figure out something.

Something that'll keep him close to you.

Even if that does happen." he said.

Perry nodded as there were puffy rims around his eyes from crying.

But he took a Kleenex from Doof.

"I think I can help.

You should get him something.

We could put a tracker in it.

That way you'll know where he is.

You could bring him home." he said.

Perry nodded as he liked Doof's idea.

2Okay.

I need to go home.

I need to make sure he's okay." Perry told him.

Doof understood seeing him leave.

He hoped his frenemy was okay.

* * *

Alter Perry was watching TV but had been worried after waking up and finding Perry not by his side as usual but heard the pitter patter of webbed feet as Perry came in but saw he'd been upset as Perry knew he couldn't hide it from him.

"M-Monogram is doing something stupid.

He wants to send you away.

To a family in New York." he said.

Alter Perry's eyes went wide.

"It's not you.

It's Monobrow's problem.

But I'll come rescue you from that family.

Doofy will help.

I care too much about you to let you go like this.

I nearly thought about quitting my job." Perry said.

Alter Perry was clinging to him.

"It'll be okay.

You need to be brave.

Until I come get you.

I'll be in your heart.

For those days when you're feeling lonely." he told him.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"I promise I'll be brave for you." Alter Perry told him sniffling.

"Thanks.

I'll always love you." Perry reliped.

He kissed his forehead.

It was making them feel better.

Perry had an idea for something to comfort Alter Perry.

Until he rescued him.

* * *

Phineas was mad but feeling sad for Perry hearing what was going on but liked that Perry wanted them to make something special for Alter Perry to make him feel better but knew one thing Alter Perry liked.

"Can you make a Ducky Momo plush?

But make it look like me?" Perry asked.

"Sure thing." Phineas said as they got to work...


	22. More Bad News

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the critic for reviewing and happy you're happy about thia but Perry is still upset about Alter Perry and trying to help but he probably will rescue him when he gets to New York.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Perry found Alter Perry asleep that night with red rims around his eyes but didn't blame him as he knew he was upset about being sent away and knew it wasn't his fault but Monogram's but he was still mad.

He knew earlier Alter Perry had been asking him to stop Monogram from doing this.

He couldn't but he needed him to stay strong.

He then knelt on his knees and was praying that Alter Perry would stay safe until he came to rescue him.

Tears then leaked from his own eyes afterwards but climbed into the bed beside Alter Perry but heard him whimper.

"P-Please don't leave me..." he said in sleep.

He was not sleeping so well.

Alter Perry then woke up but was still asleep as he was sleepwalking and destroying things making Perry worried knowing his dream was about being sent away.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**This isn't good!**

**I know he doesn't mean it but he might wreck the house or hurt himself if I don't wake him up.**

**I hope I can calm him down.**

**He needs me.**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then grabbed Alter Perry's tail as he saw his eyes open but was shaking and looked scared as he saw Perry hug him but was crying as Perry was rubbing his back but was cleaning up the mess before Phineas and Ferb woke up.

Alter Perry then sighed sitting on the couch.

Perry decided to give him space for now.

* * *

Perry then was planning something for Alter Perry as he didn't know when he was being sent away but wanted to see him happy one more time as he was planning a party but he knew Alter Perry had never done anything like this before but Phineas understood as he and Ferb had finished the little project Perry had asked them to.

He then went to talk to Carl...

* * *

Carl was nervous knowing that Perry was anxious about Alter Perry being sent away as he was working away in his office but was questioning his joob and his boss knowing Alter Perry showed promise with Perry but doing this would ruin everything.

He then heard the door crash open as Perry walked in.

He saw a look of anger yet worry etched on his face.

"Carl did you find out?

When this is going down/?" he asked.

"In the morning.

I-I'm so sorry." the red headed intern said.

"It's okay Carl.

I'm not mad at you." he said leaving.

He then left in the hovercar as he needed to go home.

* * *

Alter Perry was in the living room playing boxing on the Wil as he was mad but Perry had taught him it wasn't good expressing your anger by hitting somebody but was getting his anger out but didn't hear the door open as Perry walked in after telling Phineas, Ferb and Doof what was going on but they felt bad for him.

Sweat dripped from Alter Perry's fur after playing for so long but fell onto the couch as Perry joined him.

He then heard him sadly purr as he nuzzled him.

He then put something around his neck as it was part of a locket.

Perry had the other piece around his neck.

"I-It's so we can be close.

Even if we're apart." he said sniffling.

Alter Perry hugged him.

"I don't want to leave." he said.

Perry knew how he felt.

But he would try to make his last night here happy...


	23. Needing To Be Patient

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**Perry's making Alter Perry's last night i Danville fun but feeling sad about him leaving but will come rescue him.**

* * *

Alter Perry was stunned at what Doof and Perry had done for him along with Phineas and Ferb as the house was decorated in streamers and there was cake and other stuff but Doof saw him think before blowing out the candles.

"_I wish I could stay with Perry."_ he thought.

Perry had a feeling he wanted to stay with them but knew Monogram wouldn't allow that but saw Alter Perry gasp hugging Perry Momo.

"Awww thak you!" he said nuzzling Perry.

"You're welcome.

He'll keep you company until I come rescue you." he said.

Doof knew that things would be rough for his frenemy.

**(Doof's P.O.V)**

**I know that Perry will be sad when Alter Perry leaves in the morning but Monobrow doesn't get it as he doesn't see how great both Alter Perry and Perry are together.**

**But I know Perry will rescue him.**

**(End P.O.V)**

Perry was watching as Alter Perry was getting ready for bed but was fighting the tears that were trying to come out but had to be brave as he would rescue him but sighed watching him fall asleep but he had to be calm.

He could do anything.

* * *

Perry awaoke hearing commotion as he saw Monogram enter as Alter Perry was scared but Perry knew that he was here to take Alter Perry to the O.W.C.A to send him to New York as he made a protective shield in front of Alter Perry as Monogram sighed.

"Please ASgent P.

This is for your own good.

But Alter Perry will be happy." he said.

Perry wasn't buying this.

"No, No you're not.

You're lying.

Alter Perry and I need each other..." he said.

But Monogram then sedated Alter Perry as he had his plush in his arms.

Perry was standing there but Phineas wondered what had happened as Perry sank to his knees crying.

But he'd fallen asleep after crying and was put in the platypus bed.

He knew something had happened.

* * *

Monogram then headed to the airport with Alter Perry in a pet carrier but was deep asleep as he was taking him to New York but knew Perry was probably mad at him and would never trust him but he sighed.

He hoped Perry would understand soon as he parked in the airport parking lot.

He then headed to check in but Alter Perry was being put in the cargo hold.

He then checked in himself.

* * *

Doof found Perry curled up on his couch in his living room cried out and sleeping but unsure what to say knowing that Alter Perry had been taken from him as he climbed on beside him but felt so bad for him knowing how much he cared about his alter self.

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he felt a little better.

"H-Hey Doofy...

Monobrow took Alter Perry away.

I wanna go rescue him now." he said.

"I know you do.

But we have to be patient.

We need to wait until Monobrow doesn't know.

Alter Perry is tough like you.

I know he'll be waiting for you." he assured him.

Perry knew he was right.

He just needed to bide his time...


	24. Hope

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Monogram has arrived in New York with Alter Perry but taking him to his new family but knows Perry is angry at him.**

**I have a feeling the critic will like.**

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes began to open as his carrier was on the baggage claim belt in JFK but his head hurt hearing so much noise along with footsteps, voices of people in the airport but was scared.

He wanted to be back in Danville with Perry having fun not here in some carrier unknowing of what would happen to him but his paw hurt as the last thing he remembered was being with Perry in the living room of his host family's house and he'd tried to stop Monogram but then everything went black until now.

He hugged the Perry Momo plush to his chest where his heart was as he missed Perry as Monogram heard him whimpering but was trying not to let it get to him as he knew Perry would never trust him after taking Alter Perry from him.

His phone had messages from Carl saying Perry hadn't shown up at work but was at Doof's place but Monogram sighed as he left JFK with Alter Perry's carrier as he called a taxi walking out of the airport.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Fifth Avenue." Monogram answered.

Alter Perry was scared but Monogram had given him a shot to make him forget what had happened in Danville.

He knew Perry would be mad.

But he kept telling himself it was for Perry's own good.

He couldn't let him have a relationship outside of work.

He then was distracted as they arrived at Fifth Avenue.

Monogram then paid the driver but walked holding Alter Perry's carrier but saw his destination as there was an Victorian house with a porch and front yard but two young girls were playing making the major smile.

He then saw the young children stare as he rang the doorbell as their mother answered it.

She was beauitful with brunette hair.

"Francis?

It's been a long while.

Still working with the agency?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I am Debna.

I brought Alter Perry with me.

He needs a home.

I figured my old intern could take him in." he lied.

"Sure come in Francis." she said.

* * *

Back in Danville, Perry was lying awake in the living room of the Flynn Fletcher house but was hoping that it would be time to go save Alter Perry from that family in New York but hadn't known what Francis had done but he didn't care as he was looking at the framed photo of him hugging Alter Perry.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**i miss him with all my heart.**

**Monobrow doesn't understand the bond we have and he goes and ruins it.**

**I hope he's okay in New York.**

**Just hold on.**

**I'm coming.**

**Then things will be okay.**

**(End P.O.V**)

He then felt sleep beginning to overtake him as he was thinking peaceful thoughts to calm him down enough to sleep but his eyes were getting heavy with sleep as he finally let sleep win as he knew he could be with Alter Perry in his dreams...


End file.
